Bulma and the beast
by daftpunkress
Summary: My take on Disney's Beauty and the Beast YAY!!!!!!!!!!!I finaly got chapter 8 up!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is a A/U. Read it and guess where the idea came from.  
  
pairing:b/v  
  
rating::pg-13  
  
summary: this is my take on a disney movie, cann you guess which one.  
  
disclaimer:I dont own dbz or the disney film i'm just using the characters and theme, so dont sue. please!  
  
Ok just to clearafy and help it easier to understand I'm gonna write each person thats talking or thinking or what ever in a specific color .  
  
Vegeta:gray  
  
Bulma: aqua/teal  
  
Yamcha:green  
  
Bulma's father: purple.  
  
I'll add any new colors when new people come in.  
  
The rain poured down in heavy sheets on the sayin empire.The sky remained black as coal as a tired wondering old woman climbed the stairs of the royal castle. She knocked hopeing that a single veneant rose would allow her rest for the night.With a single knock the huge double doors swung open and a skinny wrangly boy in rags answered.  
  
"May I help you miss?" he asked his eyes dark as the night itself.  
  
""Spare a room for a poor old lady?"  
  
The small boy regarded her for a moment a fear evident in his eyes , but still he allowd her in.  
  
Adark shadow masked the wall and before she could step inside a man had knocked the little boy down and stood blocking her way.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?""" he growled at her.  
  
"Please kind sir, spare a room for a poor old woman? I have not but this blood red rose to offer."  
  
His harsh laughter filled the open door way and filtered passed her. "A rose? Do you know who I am? Be gone with you before I do it myself."  
  
The womans pleading expression melted into a scowl. A blinding light encompassed everything for a second,then everything went dark except for the woman who now floated above the soft fallen snow."Curse be to you. You shall live Your life as you are ,a beast. I have been sent to test you wicked heart and you have failed, so for ever you will wear the mask of what you realy are.The spell will onely be broken by a kiss from a true love whose heart is pure and love is ever lasting by the time the last petal of this rose shall fall." her last words echoed as she disappaired.  
  
A heartrenching pain surged through him as his skin sprouted and bulged in diffrent places his shirt tearing against the strain of his new body. his hands were no longer his but paws of a wild animal, his legs covered in dark brown hair that swayed in the cold night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Three Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh father, what will I ever do with you? You know well enogh that you were sick to begin with and didnt need to be out in the storm trying to perfect your new space ship. Now look at you sick as a goat I'll just have to go down to the corner medic station and get you some medicine." Bulma said as she padded down her father with another hot towel.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Bulma, you should be out enjoying the day.I'll be ok realy, I just need a little rest."  
  
"You'll haveplenty of time to rest now go to sleep," she instructed as she fastened the button on her jacket."I'll be back in an hour."  
  
Kissing his fore head she left humming a small tune to herself, marveling at how far her father had come with his new invention. After her mom had died he had gone into a deep depression and she was happy that he finally found something that interested him.  
  
The slight breeze reminded her of a night long ago when she had been out among the town to watch the princes inaguation cerimony where he was crowned the new king after his parents had both died as they were on a mission. It had been cold then too. He hadn't seemed the least bit saddened by it although he had to be, no one could be so heartless. Then she remembered the night when everything had seemed to stop just to ring out the roar of an angry beast. She had wondered who could it have been since Sayins were known to go ouzoro at some unexplained time.  
  
She rounded the ben were the city met with the diffrent red trees and vegetation.The medicine man should be home from gathering his alnatural ingriedients.Before she even set foot on the treshhold of the small cottage she was grasped by the waist and pulled in to a kiss. Bulma pulled away gasping for breath knowing just as well who was behind her,her hatred for him only growing more, but she put on her fake smile and turned to him innocent malice in her eyes.  
  
"Yamcha how did I guess? What the whores woldnt give you no free service?" Yamchas eyes slightly clouded over then as quickly as it had came it disappeared.  
  
"You have a mouth on you. Thats what i want in my mate, a good mouth for you to suck my-", the wind was knocked out of him from behind and he toppled over breifly before turning to see who had hit him.  
  
( New character alert. blue.)  
  
"You young people today, never think before you speak. Your sharp tongues will be the death of you." Bulma slightly bowed to the old man who was over six hundred years old making him a legend to her. His knowledge and craft in science and medicine made him feared by the planets the sayins conquered.  
  
"Muten Rochie forgive me but my father has taken ill once again and i'm afraid that soon i will be an orphan if he does not get better." Bulma followed him as he walked past Yamchas fallen body which seem to be frozen in time.  
  
"Thank you Master Rochie for your help. Honestly sometimes I want to kill him. I can I know but my father would die a dishonarable death, because I killed the man I am to marry."  
  
(Ok these******* MEAN THAT ITS IN THE SAME TIME FRAME BUT HAPPENING SOME WHERE DIFFRENT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CO-OP continue.)  
  
He must get it by tonight. If only he knew exactley where to find such a rarety in this kind of weather. A rilute of tenaxiant. He was going to do anything for it, and when he had it he would no longer pine for his lost wife because she would be by his side. He flew lowly to the ground keeping his eyes peeled for even the sparkle of a dew drop.  
  
(twinkle)  
  
There that must be it: for no other jewel could shine so brilliantly amonst the fleeting snow. He made a dive for it plunging through the crowded Vegestiaiin forest. As the green sparkle rushed up to him he found him self bound by an invinsible rope. His ki useless against it. The ruogh undercurrents of the wire pulled him in and he landed on the cold ground with an "umpth."  
  
he slowly stood up wondering where he was and what had just perspired.Adeep lurel growl brought him out of his trance and the menacing deep breaths urged him to turn around and face his capturer. His deep violet eyes met with the darkest ebony eyes he had ever seen. The thing before him was neither sayin nor beast. He cowered before it expecting to be torn apart but got the surprise of his life when it spoke.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you tresspassing on my land," his deep thunderous voice roared out.  
  
**************************  
  
Okay what do you think? was it good bad should i keep writing or jump off a bridge? Please review. Thank you. I'll write more depending on the type of feedback i get. 


	2. chapter2

HI!! this is you thankful writer Daftpunkress.  
  
~drum roll~ and the winner of the best audience award goes to..........Everyone who reviewed!! (Applaud here) Well any ways thanks for review . and I've decided to put another chapter up to this. Well here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR DISNEY CHARACTERS. I'm just borrowing them.(I PUT THE DISCLAIMER IN BIG LETTERS FOR THAT ONE REVIEWER THAT MISSED IT THE FIRST TIME. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!)  
  
  
  
Bulma hummed softly to herself as she walked the way home hoping to find her father snuggled up in bed resting, instead she came home to an empty house.  
  
If"Kami! that man is not thick headed!" She sighed to herself, and began making their dinner.  
  
**************************************  
  
Bulma's father quivered beneath the monstrotity(SP?) that roared against the wind. His voice lost to the searing pain of losing his love once more.  
  
"Answer me old man before I kill you,"the beast growled at him his angry black eyes pinning the old man to the ground.  
  
His voice came out shaky when he spoke"My n-name i-is Dr.. Briefs. I-I was L-looking for a rilute of tenaxiant, to -to help me in my inve-"  
  
"Silence!" the beast roared grabbing his frail body instantly knocking him out. The soft fallen snow crunched beneath his feet as he neared his castle. He hated this month hated everything remotely close to winter. That damn wretched woman and her curse.  
  
He was running out of time the rose was already in the first stages of full blowm which meant he had less then a year to find a woman who could break the spell. But how the hell was he supposed to do that? No woman could ever love something like him, much less kiss.  
  
The whole damn thing vexed the hell out of him to no end. Reaching the basement of his castle he threw the mans body into the dungeon and left, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Do you think he's alive mama?" the small candle stick asked his mother.  
  
"Now Gohan what kind of question is that? of course he's alive, the master cant kill or he'll be permanently in this form."She moved closer the hem of her pretty dolled clothes brushing against the floor.  
  
"Chichi, come on the master will be expecting his dinner and you are the leader,"  
  
Bulma's father looked on with amazement they talked! But that wasn't possible they weren't alive.  
  
A loud roar echoed through the castle as the door was flung open and the beast stormed down the stairs. His eyes landed on the old man and his face seemed to distort into a cruel grin. "You are free to go."  
  
Dr. Briefs was puzzled just sometime ago he had been ready to kill him and now he was letting him go? why? He slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the bars of the small prison"I'm free?" He asked.  
  
The beast nodded,"on one condition. You have to send some one back in your place. It cant be just anyone. If I'm supposed to spare your measly life the exchange has to be good. A loved one."  
  
"But the only person I have left is my daughter Bulma and I cant give her to you. I'd die without her."The old man tried to plead to the beat but he just shook his head.  
  
"You will die here then?" Vegetas mind had been pulled into this deeply intertwined knot that could just get him out of this. He had searched his books for a Dr.. Briefs coming up with his picture of him his wife and a young daughter. He and his wife had worked for the old king, and now his wife was dead and his daughter should be around his age. It was perfect. He'd get the old man to send him his daughter he'd try his damnedest to win her heart and kiss her and that would be that.  
  
"No! please anything but her,"  
  
Vegeta growled menacingly hoping to scare him in to giving in"Choose now!"  
  
Dr. Briefs thought for a moment before answering.He could send Bulma there then rally Yamcha to come rescue her and all will be well, of course that was the perfect idea.Slowly he nodded his head and the beast let him go, threatening him if he did not return.  
  
He stumbled into there house bulma waking from her sleep and immediately coming to his side.  
  
"Where have you been I've been worried sick about you, you could have died out there in that weather," she stopped for a minute to examine him," What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Tears filled the old mans eyes as he hugged his daughter tightly," I'm sorry Bulma, but I made a deal with this monstrous beast that lives in the forest that you would come in my place..."  
  
Bulma stood there dumb founded how could he do something like that, he must have a good reason" why would you make such a deal?"  
  
"I was in the forest searching for something and I was captured by a beast, he put me in a cell and said he'd let me go free if I send someone in my place... but don't worry you wont be there for long I'm going to send Yamcha to save you and all will be well."  
  
He was her father, always finding solutions to problems before hand.She couldn't blame him now for promising not when his life was in danger. She loved him too much to stand aside as he was killed when she knew she could of done something about it.  
  
With slow defeat Bulma hugged her father, tears in her eyes as she kissed him goodbye, the whole farewell a blur of tears and sadness. Before she knew it the tears were frozen to her rosy cheeks as she trudged through the snow. the weather hardly the type to fly in lest she kill herself. The wind picked up force dashing her light body into the snow dumping a never ending supplyof it on her, a powerful swift gust of wind slammed her against a tree taking her into darkness.  
  
Vegeta had climbed through the snow, dug her out , and carry her limp body into his castle setting her in a bed beside the fire place. At first sight of her blue lips and still rosy cheeks he marveled at her beauty.Impressed by the delicate softness of her body. Now he paced at the foot of his bed wondering if he had made the right decision.  
  
O.K. so what do you think? good? bad? ugly? Review please thank you! I know this is shorter then my first chapter but its 12:27 in the morning and I need my beauty sleep.Not that I really need it ; ) 


	3. chapter 3

Well this is the third chpt. I hope you njoy it . Thanks to all who reviewed. Just a little warning ,since I'm taking this off Beauty and the Beast(duh) i'm going to use their personalities instead of the dbz ones ok? If that is not a prob. thenkeep reading if it is sorry can't help you there.  
  
"Sir, the girl has awakened and is wondering around the castle." Goku the tall gold and silver candle stick announced as he paced along side the paws of his masters feet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here then? Go follow her. and take that brat with you!" he motioned at the small silver candle stick that watched with bright eyes.  
  
" yes sir, come on now Gohan. Chichi's probably worried about you." they left the room Gohan jumping excitely beside his father.  
  
"Can i talk to her dad? its been such a long time since we had visitors espiecally since that woman-"his father stopped him in the middle of his speech with a warning glance.  
  
"What did your mother say about talking about that?"  
  
"just that i-I'm sorry daddy. Its m so excited now i got someone to play with."A shadow appeared on the wall and there talking stopped .  
  
"Gohaun, you will not go any where near that women until i've talked to her. Since hes been cursed the prince has lost sense of judgment just to find a way to rid himself of it. For all we know she has a hidden agenda of her own."  
  
Gohaun pouted his one flame dimming slightly,"oh mom please she's nice. No one as pretty as her can be mean."  
  
"Not another word out of you young man! Now you march your butt into the kithen and tell the chef to get to work, we have a guest." With that finally said Chihi,followed by Goku, left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Wow!" the word came out as she found herself in a huge room lightly lit by several hanging gold chandilers that twinkled multicolored lights against the walls.All she remebered was trudging through the heavy snow and then waking up in a huge dark bedroom,where she actually was Kami only knew.  
  
A slight noise brought her attention to the doorway,"Whose there?" she called out queitly into the stillness. Nothing. she turned once again to the room it seem like no one had been it for a long time, which was a pity since it was so beautiful. If she hadn't had something she needed to do then she would of tried to fix this place up. Afterall all the rooms she had been in were exquistivly decorated, so extensivly that it would be fit for a king.  
  
Again a small noise caught her attention,"whose there. answer me." it wasnt as if she was afraid that someone could be there with her it was just the opposaite that she was there alone. Finally decideding she wasn't going just sit there while she could be doing more exploring she left the room.  
  
As Bulma walked down the huge hall she heard people talking, not just a few, but as if thee was a party going on.She hadn't been hearing stuff afterall, pearing through the cracked door way she gasped as she watched common household items moving at their own free will. In her amazment she accidently pushed the door in for a closer look only to tumble in and capture everyones attention.  
  
A small silver candle stick with big black eyes hopped over to her,"Hi! My name is Gohaun, whats yours?" Bulma opened her mouth to speak only to close her parted lips as a small doll came up to her.  
  
"Gohaun, What did I tell you?" she asked sternly  
  
"Sorry mom," the little candle stick said walking dejectidly back into the group that had assembled around her.  
  
"My name is Bulma, can anyone of you tell me where I am?"With asharp glance from the doll everyone went back to work. "You seem like the one in charge here can you answer my question?"  
  
The doll walked around before her her eyes tentativly regarding Bulma. "You are in the kings castle. Home of a cursed monster doomed to an eternity of unhappiness."  
  
At first Bulma thought she was joking, but when she didnt smile that notion quickly left her mind. She had made, but where was the beast her father had frightenly described? There was no one except these living inanimate objects. What had her father worried himself so much for?  
  
"When can I meet the king of this castle? I would like to speak with him."Everything seemed to stop in mid-motion as they all stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You'll meet him soon enough, now we have to get you prepared for dinner," Chichi led her around introducing the staff explaing how all of this had come to pass, the curse and the consequences but not the solution.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth in the tattered remains of his room which showed the depth of his anger and sadness. A once tastefully decorated room lay in shambles against his fits of displeasure and loath.What was he to do now? He had her there,he had time but it was still missing something important and he couldn't figure it out for the hell of him.  
  
Impatience got the best of him as he called for Goku.Dinner should of been served an hour ago what was taking them so damn long?  
  
"Yes sir? "The breathless Goku asked as he finally reached the door of Vegeta's room.  
  
"Where is the girl, and why the hell is dinner not served yet?" He growled out from the darkness of his corner.  
  
"Chichi's fixing her up for dinner and its done we were just waiting for you to tell us when it should be served." he said shrugging his two extending arms causing the flame on each to brighten a part of the room.  
  
"What?" Vegeta bellowed."You made me wait all this time just for-urgh!" he let out an exasperated sigh"Just leave, I'll be down in a moment."  
  
True to his word he was down five minutes later, somewhat fixed into a presentable manner. His ipatience grew as the time dwindled on"Where the hell is she? Do I have to go up and get her my-" H e stopped as the two double doors slowly swung open.  
  
Bulma felt akward being dressed in a silvery tourgoise off the shoulder dress that had once belonged to the dead queen. But what annoyed her was all the hassel that Chichi had caused to get her ready, a simple dress would have saved so much time, and they wouldnt be late for dinner.  
  
Her attention was caught by a slightly ferol growl that came from across the room, glancing up to see who or what it was she let out a small gasp at the huge brownish black wolf like creature that sat behind the table. At her gasp his face contorted into one of anger as he leaped out of his seat and came towards her his black eyes burning into her aqua ones she took a step back, which angered him more.  
  
She tried to turn and run but caght herself in a tight grip as he slung her over his shoulder like a paper sack. He carried her down a long dark hallway untill the reached a smmall room where he threw her to the floor.  
  
"This will be your new room for as long as you stay here!" He growled out his menacing face right infront of hers as she felt the awfull need to cry. Tears sprung leaks asthey slid softley down her pink cheeks. What had she done?  
  
At the sight of her tears Vegeta stormed out. Never pausing in his fit of anger until his door was saftley locked behind him  
  
"Idiot," he reprimanded himself," How are you ever going to get her like that"  
  
OK this should do it for the 3rd chapter. I know its short but its 11:02pm and my eyes are failing me. IF you be good and review It would probably just be enough to motivate me into writing a longer chapter next time. Any ways Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and so on and so on. 


	4. chapter4

hey! its me again your hostess for the night(or day), well thanks to all the reviews i've been getting i apreciate them. :::sniff::: I feel so loved :::sniff::: thank you all.We-ll lets get on with show shall we?as always the storyline or characters are not mine they belong to their respective owners. I'll stop rambling and get on with it now.  
  
The door slowly swung open and Gohaun walked in with a dish balanced precariously on his candle holder."My mom sad to bring you this, and to apologize for what the master did. He's just a bit excited to have a pretty girl here."  
  
Bulma smiled caringly as he settled the dish in front of her,"Thank you. Its Ok I can understand why he would do something like this. He's not ecited he was anger that when i first saw him I was scared of him."  
  
"Oh." Gohaun said sliding to sit by her watching her pick at the food with a fork who didnt mind her gentle fingers wrapped around him."My mom says that you could help him chage, then we coud be normal again."  
  
Bulma handed him a peice of her sandwich and he had trouble putting it into his mouth."What do you mean Gohaun"  
  
"Well my momy said that the prince was going to keep you here, until you break the curse but he doesnt hae alot of time because the rose is already bloomed and if the leaves fall out then his time will be over." He added almost happily,"but you will help us. Promise you will please?"  
  
Bulma had lost track of where the conversation had went, how was she supposed to help them? She couldnt promise anything because she would have to leave, she had to take care of her father.The pleading of his warm ebony eyes won her heart over though.How could she say no to this little boy that probley long to run free once again hrough Vegetsiesii's many fields enjoying his youth.  
  
"I promise."His eyes lit up as well as his fingers.  
  
"Thank you ! Thank you!" he jumped around excitedly"I'm gonna go tell everyone goodnight!" He had nearly hopped out of the room before she realised she hadn't asked what was on her mind.  
  
"Gohuan wait, can you show me this flower tommorrow the one you were telling me about? The rose?"  
  
"Sure, tommorrow! goodnight."He bounded out the door before could say her good night. Shifting her self on the small mat she tried to get comfortable. Tomorrow she would talk to the princes and try to help everyone. What a thing she got herself into now.  
  
With a silent prayer for her father and herself she closed her eyes and hoped that she would fall asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Vegeta you know you wont get her like that." Goku said as he stood next to theobject that held all their destinies."And its not helping you by keeping her locked in that cold cellar and not feeding her.She'll think you are the beast that you appear to be."  
  
Vegeta roared in anger. He hated being reminded of what his selfishness had caused."You dont think I realise that?Damn woman,"He grasped the edge of a shredded peice of black curtain and ripped it apart.  
  
"Well Vegeta, it won't be hard if you just soften upand relax, you're we're never going to be uncursed unless you learn to lighten up and not pounce at everything the girl does that doesn't suit you."Goku hopped off the table to go to the door.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Vegeta growled outunable to stop himself from pacing the wide room which had become an awful habit.  
  
"Because I'm married and you aren't." With his one triumphant last word Goku left Vegeta to his pacing.  
  
(these~~~~~~~~~~~things mean a new day.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Bulma woke to the sound of a birds song as it drifted through the walls, for a moment she forgot about where she was and what she had to do.She stood her back aching from her sleep on the cold floor.What a beautiful day to be stuck in a wretched place like that.  
  
The door creaked open and Gohaun walked in his eagerness tangable as he came over to her. "Are you redy to go exploring? It's going to be so fun. We could even go look at the princes librry if you want its realy big."  
  
"A library!" It was a long time since she had read a new book, espeacily ones about her true passion, science. It was rumored that the prince had the most extensive library in the whole galaxy, boy how she had wanted to see it when she was younger and now she would have the chance.Forgetting the hunger that panged in her stomach she followed along behind Gohaun.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Vegeta had not slept that night his mind filled with possibilities. He could actually be free of this stinking curse of the damn woman didnt go and pull another stunt like she had.He had to be kind and gentle. Ha! Like he could accomplish that when he knew he scared the hell out of her.  
  
He had thought that maybe he could use that to his advantage and scare her into being use ful, but then he saw that nagging face, the old wrinkled skin and black eyes, what did he have to do to just forget about her and her stupid curse. He felt uneasy having her in his house wondering around as if she owned the place but he had a way to keep an eye on her . His magic mirror, a gift from his father when he had been young. It was the only thing he hadn't destroyed that served as a riminder of his lost family.  
  
He watched as she smiled easily with that boy. What did he need to do to get her to smile like that with him?Some extensive reascher that night had came up helpful, he learned that she was quite fond of reading and even more so of science. There is where he had had her. Surely his library would win her over some.  
  
The door squeaked open and Chichi walked in.Just the person he didn't want to see with all her damn nagging about being stuck in a 5" dolls body."What is it?" he placed the mirror on the table and looked at her instead. What his friend had seen in her he would never know.  
  
"Breakfast is served , its getting cold so you better hurry up and stop worreying about it, everything will be fine honest."She balled her fist on her hips as he just sat there."Did you hear me?"  
  
Sure he did he just couldn't take her voice. It was high and squeaky to accompany her small body."Where is the girl?"  
  
"Bulma?She's still asleep as what I know of it. I'm having them prepare her some breakfast also, if its alright with you, your majesty."  
  
She knew just how he felt about her and it didn't at all scare her that he could easily break her apart. But still she went around bossing everyone around because she knew her husband was and still was his best friend."Whatever, leave me . I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Chichi left with her victorious smile that always made him sink a little deeper in his bottomless pit.With a quick glance at the mirror he followed her out.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Where are we Gohaun?"Bulma breathed out at the hidious sight before her.The whole room was blak down to thhe carpet on the floors. Mirrors broken upon diffrent lokking items of furniture. Everything was a mess except a small table. On that table a glass domed over the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.It dazzled the whole room , the veneant rose that seemed magicaly transeded above everything ele that layed in ruin.How could something so beautiful exist in the company of all this ugliness?  
  
"This is the princes room, no ones allowd in here but him and my father and mom, because they're his best friends, or something like that. Anyways isn't it pretty? I like to look at it when I'm sad it makes me happy."  
  
"It is very beautiful. But why does he keep it so centered?"She wondeed allowd, hoping Gohaun wuold answer her.But he didnt instead he lifted a candle holder up in silence.  
  
"Shhh. The prince is coming hide."He quickly scrambled under the torn ligament of what at first glance appeared to be a curtain. She wasn't going to hide, she was sent here to deal with him and to help her new friends , now was the best time to start.  
  
The door swung open violently and she jumped back, her leg kcocking against the leg of the small table causing it to wobble. She let out a surprised gasp and quickly tried to salvage it before the glass broke, but instead she found her self thrown out the way and in a blur of dark fur the table fell but the rose stayed peaceful its glass, a single petal drifting slowly to the bottom.  
  
Vegeta turned to her his eyes telling just how angry he was."What the hell are you doing in my room?Do you knowwhat you could have just done? Answer me."  
  
Bulma stared on is fear andremorse,"I'm sorry my leg accidently bumbed into it!Please I'm so sorry,"she could feel herself trimbling as his eyes bore through her, what was he going to do to her?  
  
"It would't of happened if you hadn't been in here in the first place. What were you doing in here?" he growled out as he carefully sat the table back up and fixed the glass dome back ontop of it.  
  
Her voice shaky she replied,"I-I was loking for the library and I accidently came in here.I said I was sorry what more do you want?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her incredoulsly, what more did he want from her?With a small grunt he conceded, he could here Goku in his mind telling him to be kind and forgiving,If this didn't work he'd show him kind and forgiving.  
  
"If I ever catch you in my room again I won't hesitate next time. And i won't be as forgiving, Come on."He hoped that was kind enough."I'll show to the library. Then maybe you will keep your nose where it belongs."  
  
They walked down the hall in silence,Bulma ever so often wanting to speak up and start a conversation. Silence unnerved her.She took in every thing about Vegeta. His sharp temper, his definite command , but also the buried frustration of having to live lke this. What had he been like when he was human? Was he just as commanding as he was now or did being a beast do this to him? Was he as handsome as all the old married women say he was? In her short life time she had never actually seen him which was an oddity since many occasions before Vegeta's parents had died there were numerous celebrations and parades.  
  
"Here it is." his rough voice broke through her thoughts. As she stepped into the room she couldnt help but gasp. She was in a whole new world. Rows upon rows of books she had never seen so much in her entire life. In her amazement she couldn't help but turn to him and smile her fathers smile.  
  
"Wow, where did you get all these books" she asked almost breatless at the thought of being able to read them all.She cwalked along the bottom shelf pulling out the ones she was interested in.  
  
This was what he had planned upon, now to get her."As long as you abide here they are yours."She turned her eyes lit like one of a child on his birthday.  
  
"Realy?"She asked speechless as she turned back to the books.  
  
"Of course. But only as long as you stay here."she wasn't listening,all she knew was thatthese books were hers.  
  
"The Adventures Of The Space Invader. I've always wanted to read this, come over here we'll read together." She got over her fear of him in an instant as she sat on one of the plush sofas. He akwardly sat next to her and she came closer forgetting everything but the prospect of a good read as she pulled herself as close to him as possible.  
  
"Good morning Space Invader here is your next mission..."she started.  
  
Vegeta could fell her soft flesh press against his rough fur, and he realised that maybe Goku was right a little kindness was all he was going to need.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Look at that Goku, she might be what we need after all."Chichi said as she and Goku watched as Bulma read the storie aloud."If we could keep them on this track we'll be free in now time."  
  
"I think your right Chichi."  
  
  
  
Ok what do you think? This is the fourth chapter, am i going to slow too fast give me imput. I know the storyline is all messed up but i havent seen the movie in two years and I'm going from memory. Well review please. Flames are ok as long as they are critical also. 


	5. chapter 5

This is my fifth chapter yay. I don't know how close I am to the ending but bare with me please.  
  
(AN when ever a non main character speaks they'll be in black OK? Thanx.)  
  
  
  
Bulma slipped her hands through the sleeves of a long sleeved shirt that was just her size. They were going out for a walk around the castle he was going to show her around. A small smile found its way on her face as she remembered the way he tried to stifle a chuckle at a particularly funny part of the book.He wasn't so bad then sitting next to her. She had completely forgotten her fear of him.  
  
She was a little ashamed of herself. She was supposed to be finding a way to help her new friends but instead she was reading and going out having fun in the snow.  
  
The clothes fit perfectly although she feared she would be letting her father down by not going home.  
  
The door swung open and Gohaun came in."Are you ready Bulma? The princes is getting impatient."He came in all the way"Wow you look nice,hes definitely gonna like you."  
  
She was going to have to teach him to be more patient-where had that come from?  
  
She was already planning on being here long enough to teach him manners?Where was her mind going? She could never stay here permanently, her father needed her.  
  
"Thanks Gohuan, yes I'm ready lead the way."She followed behind him the hem of her long brown skirt brushing against the shaggy carpets of the wood floor."Gohaun?"  
  
"Yeah? Is something wrong?"he asked as he turned the corner and stood beside the two massive front doors.  
  
"Never mind thank you."She opened the doors the bright sun causing her to shade her eyes with her hand.From some where a dove sang a sweet song calling out to its mate. Nature was so beautiful.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, lets get going before I change my mind."Vegeta said, which actually came out in a growl,ruining the moment, as he stood next to the stairs, frustration and impatience clearly written in his scrutinous expression.  
  
She slowly descended the stairs and she took his paw in her hand"Lets go."  
  
Vegeta glanced once at their entwined hands before they were off. First he had decided to take her to see the frozen lake behind the castle then to the cherry Blossom trees that were in full bloom. But she instead let his paw go and ran off into the snow .Watching her made him want to join her but he stood in place just watching as she spun around his mothers skirt hugging her hips as the hem flared out.She truly was a beautiful sight. What was he thinking? All he wanted from her was a lovers kiss nothing more right? Then why was he seeing her smiling face next to his?  
  
Bulma saw him lost in thought standing there all alone so she stooped down and gathered a small snow ball in her palms and through it at him.He turned at her a flash of anger in his eyes which made her giggle at the sight. He looked at her as if she was crazy then he realized what she was doing and he gathered snow into his paw and thruogh it at her. She giggled as she easily dodged it behind a tree then ran around until she came behind him, prepared to surprise him.  
  
But instead she was the one surprised as he turned and grabbed her. They laughed for a few moments before she realized she was in his arms hoisted off the ground.  
  
For a moment, they just stayed like that staring into each others eyes until Vegeta hastily let her go and turned away."Um lets go see the lake." He tried to say almost angrily, but only managed a meek quiet.  
  
"Oh okay." Why had he turned away from her? Was there something wrong in having a little fun?  
  
They trudged through the snow in silence until the glistening lake of ice caught her view.What beauty left unappreciated.  
  
"This is beautiful ," she remarked as she bent to run a mittened hand over the frozen surface."I've never seen such a sight. Whenever the weather is like this I'm always in the house watching my father, he gets sick around this time."  
  
Carefully she stepped unto the ice , almost losing her balance he was by her side in an instant.Before catching her he realized she didn't need his help and felt foolish for even jumping at the chance to touch her. Was he that desperate?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dr. Briefs stumbled into the local bar, where he knew Yamcha hung out all the time.True to his premonition, Yamcha was there smiling with a waitress, as he caught sight of him though he slipped her a piece of paper and turned to him.  
  
"Dr. Briefs how have you been doing? I haven't seen you around in some time."He tried at pleasant conversation.  
  
But he couldn't talk about that right then his daughter needed him to save her."Yamcha I need your help.Its about Bulma."He knew how much Yamcha wanted Bulma for him self so that would give him enough incentive to go after her and fight that horrible beast.  
  
"What about her old man?"Yamcha took a sip of his beer, his eyes on a scantily clad woman across the room. Sure Bulma was a lot prettier than most of the women he slept with but he was getting tired of her cold shoulder, and didn't much care for her sharp tongue either.  
  
"She needs your help, She was out in the forest and she got captured by this horrible beast."He could see his poor daughter crouched in a corner crying for him to come save her.  
  
Instead of the reaction he thought he would get, Yamcha broke out laughing, the laughter was contagious as everyone else in the bar joined in.  
  
"I always knew that old man was crazy." A woman behind him said as she giggled to her customer ,maybe?  
  
"Wait let me get this straight.Bulma was kidnapped by a beast in the forest right? Old man go back to bed you were just dreaming.If Bulma is gone its probably because of your stupidness that ran her away." Yamcha said getting a laugh out of the patrons.  
  
A tall sayin came from behind and grabbed him throwing him out in the falling snow. If Yamcha and the towns people weren't going to help him then he only had one last hope.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta uneasily waited at the diner table for her to come down. This time was going to be different, they would have a civilized conversation and that would be that.  
  
When it came to her it seemed like his patience rang short, she was late again and dinner was served.She was still upstairs , he began to complain"How can I be patient when she's always late? By the rate she's going she'll be late for saving us."  
  
Goku chuckled at his friends impatience,"She's probably dressing nice for dinner tonight, after all you were laying some sweet moves on her out there."  
  
Vegeta faced him sharply,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We were watching just in case you messed things up, but any ways she looked just about ready to kiss you right then before you turned away and blew the whole moment" Goku said matter- of- factly.  
  
But Vegeta brushed it off,"It wouldn't of worked she's only been here a couple of days, love does not bloom so quickly."  
  
Goku clicked his tongue his flames dancing to an invisible rhythm,"It does, me and chichi were married three days after we met." he stopped to think,"maybe that was because we were betrothed but still love is an unpredictable thing."  
  
"It really is." Bulma's soft voice drifted into their conversation.  
  
OK folks heres the next chapter as always please review. Please read my other fics. they are a mixture of dbz.Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. 


	6. chapter 6

Here it is folks the sixth chapter, I'd also like to apologize.I just realised I had been spelling Gohans name wrong,gomen. I can't believe it by the way I see it I have maybe four more chapters before I'm done. Aren't you so proud?:::onlooking spectators glare evily and draw closer::: AHHHHHHHHHHHH maybe i better stick to my friends in my head. Any ways enjoy and always review!!! Oh yeah I'd like to thank all of you that has reviewed, Its very encouraging. Well enough of my blabbering lets get on with the show..........  
  
Vegeta turned to see her standing in the door way her long gorgeous hair tumbling behind her in a exquesite french braid.She astounded him and he sat silent and transfixed.Her small body was clothed in a sparklig yellow ballroom dress that had once belonged to his mother. She was absoulutly beautiful.  
  
"Well? Do you like it? Chichi insisted I wear this. " She sounded a bit apprehensive as if her life hung in the balance of what he would say.  
  
"It's beautiful. You're beautiful."He could have almost kicked himself for saying that. What the hell was getting into him? He couldn't be falling in love with her. Could he?  
  
A pretty blush scattered across her cheeks "thank you."  
  
Vegeta watched as she took a seat across from him.Completly forgetting how angry he was about her being late."Tell me about your father." He said picking up a delicious looking duck leg and tearing into it.  
  
Bulma giggled , and he lifted his head to stare at her wonder in his eyes"Whats so funny?" He asked dropping the bone on the plate.  
  
"Your manners are atrcious,I will have to teach you to handle a knife and fork before I leave."she said delicatly cutting through her meat.  
  
"You aren't leaving."Was all he replied.  
  
She stared at him incredulously."What do you mean I'm not leaving? You can't keep me here.My father needs me." she said almost angrily.  
  
"Did you not hear me? You belong here now. Your father promised me you and this is your home for as long as you live." He ground out trying to keep his cool.Where the hell had she gotten the idea of leaving? She was fickle as anything, after the day they spent together he would think that leaving would be far from her mind.  
  
Bulma also was trying to control her temper. How could he say that she belonged here after he knew how much her father needed her?Instead though she decided to just forget about that line of conversation and go back to the original atmosphere. They would talk about this at a diffrent time."You're right, this is my new home."  
  
He gave a grunt of approval. Finally she was seeing things his way.Although he thought that caused him some points with her, having an arguement around the dinner table. What had caused it anyways, her small comment about his manners? They had never bothered him before, then why did he feel the compeling urge to change them for her?  
  
"Tell me about your family, Vegeta. I want to knw everything about you."She said in almost a whisper fearing what he would say back. In all honesty she realy did want to know about his life. How it was like to be the king of Vegetesii.Although he hadn't been heard from in three years she couldn't forget that the beast infront of her, that wanted to keep her locked up, was her king. The last of the royal Vegetesiian blood line.  
  
"Why? Theres nothing to tell about it.My parents died fighting for their planet , I was crown king and here I am."He sounded regretful and hurt, well as much as a giant beast could.  
  
"I was there when you were crowned. I was in the back with my mother and father. I rember, you looked as if nothing had happened and I rember thinking that only a monster could-" She stopped her self as realised what she was saying. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."  
  
It was already to late, Vegeta had seen where she was going with her thought and had immediatly been transported back to that cold miserable day.He saw himself stiff back and taunt, the perfect example of a proud sayin. He had been heartbroken that day, but he held it in, just as he was taught. Never show any emotion and your enemies woudn't know what you were feeling. A pile of bull shit, he thought. But he had been young and stupid, his teachgings had been everything.  
  
"Vegeta, I really am sorry maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm going to bed." She rose and he could see the slight traces of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wait. Sit down dinner is not over yet."He commanded and she obeyed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Goku, stop it we've got work to do."she said pulling her self out of her husbands flaming arms. She would never feel comfortable beside fire considering how flimsy a doll she was. Even though she knew Goku would never intentonally set her ablaze he was a little clumsy."The sooner we get the in a lip lock the sooner we'll be able to be together."  
  
"Eww! Mom!" Gohaun said interrupting her speech.  
  
"Shh son, we're trying to spy on them."Goku said opening the door a little wider so Gohan could also see.  
  
"Sorry dad."  
  
"Goku, go tell the instuments to get ready to play in the grand ballroom."She put her hands on her hips in her 'no questions' pose.  
  
"Why Chichi?" He realy didn't see why she'd have the instuments play in the ballroom if Vegeta and Bulma were in the dining room.  
  
"Just do it, Gohan you come with me. There is to much tension in that room and that is not good."Taking him by his arm making sure to keep her hand apart from his candle holder she walked in.  
  
*************************************************************************** **********  
  
"And how is dinner?" Chichi asked bustling into veiw.  
  
"Its wonderful, give the chef my regards." Bulma said quckly trying to end the tense silence that had descended on the room.  
  
"Wonderful,"Vegeta grumbled out his hope suddenly seeming to dim even as he heard the sweet gentle sounds of a piano float into the room.  
  
"Mom, dads got the music ready, send them in." Gohan whispered behind her, his hopes hightening.  
  
"That music where is it coming from?" Bulma asked as she stood peering out of the door."Come Vegeta, lets go listen."  
  
Vegeta rose and came to her side smelling a little rat that happened to be stuck in a dolls body."Well come on then. But only for a few minutes this day has taken its toll on me."  
  
Bulma rubbed his arm absentmindedly as the walked down the grand hall, her eyes taking in the portraits of the past kings and their familys. She found it weird that Vegeta didnt have his family picture up, she would also have to ask him about that later.  
  
Vegeta relished in each soft stroke. Her small fingers sifted through his fur with each sweep. Did she know what she was doing? Probably not. Afterall why would she? She was mad as hell at him, she seem to not rember. One moment she had tears in her eyes the next she was bubbling over with antisipation. What would he ever want with a woman like that? She couldn't possibly make a good mate, could she?  
  
As they approached the main ballroom the music got louder a soft classical peice by some forgein planet.Earth was it called? He realised he had not been in confrence in three years he had neglected his duties as prince. It wouldn't last. After the curse was broken he would be a real king and follow in his fathers foot steps.  
  
"Amazing." Bulma breathed out. She had been in here the second day she had arrived and it had been in shambles,dusty and in need of a good fixing. But this place it was marvolous. In one corner of the massive room the orchster sat playing them selves. All manner of instruments. Even some she had never seen before. The wood floor was polished until it shone under the glistening light of the many crystal chandaliers that hung suspended above their heads.  
  
She felt compelled to spin in all the glorious wonder that the room held, and offered. She did breaking free from his arm she spun, her loose braid frailling behind her.Kami this was wonderful. Bulma glanced over to where Vegeta stood, uninterested and preoccupied. Why was it that she could not help but tingle inside when he looked at her? Was it because it was a new experince to be locked away with a giant, frightening monster who had a heart and soul.  
  
Bulma walked over to him,taking his hand."Dance with me please?"  
  
Vegeta was going to immediatly refuse but then he met her clear crystal blue eyes, and saw the delicate pleading in them. For some reason he could not refuse her."Okay." He growled out. Although it didn't faze her a bit and she wrapped her small arms around him as much as she could. He enveloped her with his massive hairy ones and they were off.  
  
Bulma could feel his heart pounding against her ear as they moved gracefully across the floor. Why had she been surprised to feel it beat in turn with hers? Had she forgotten that he had once been a sayin like her, yeah thats what it was.  
  
Vegeta listened to her gentle breathing and her soft sighs. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen pressed against him in a slow dance.He wished he knew what she was thinking, wished he could see into her thoughts and figure just how far they had gotten.  
  
Bulma pulled away, her mind in a cloudy ruckus, she had to rest ,had to clear her mind."Thank you for a wonderful dinner. And thanks for dancing with me. You're really a great dancer."  
  
She stared into his dark eyes, she could tell he was wondering why she was suddenly rushing off during their dance, but she couldn't tell him.She could see the unspoken emotion running through his ebony eyes, and she felt it too. She was compeled to tell him that ever thing was going to be ok, but she couldn't do that. He wasn't a little child hurt. He was a grown man searching for something difficult to find. She wanted to ease away the pain and anger of these passed three years for him but she couldn't.Her lips tingled to kiss him but she didn't instead she hugged him."Goodnight, Vegeta."  
  
Before he could command her to stay she walked away. Only safely behind her bedroom door did she realise why butterflies fluttered evertime he looked at her.  
  
She was in love with him.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOO????? How do you like? I'm feeling very proud of myself for some reason though. Anyways enjoy and as always review it would be appreacieted, hey also i have other fics on here too. If you like tien/lunch my fic is called forever its a lemon. If you like cc/g(k)my fics are called A True Sayin and its continium A True Sayin the sequel they are both lemons. Then if you like quatre and dorthy my fic is called The Other Side of the Track. also if you would like me to write a story or lemon for you name me the couple and i will. I dont do yaoi or yuri.  
  
Oh yeah I'm gonna try to update this very soon, also i'll be uploading some more of my fics check them out. thank you. 


	7. chapter7

Hey its me again, this is my 7th chapter.:whew:I can't believe it. I'm actually almost finish with this story. thank you all for reviewing, even those that don't review(I know who you are) I still love you. I'm sorry I just got to warn you I left off at a cliff hanger,my friend(piccalo_chan's) idea so you can go beat her up she lives at........ Any ways enjoy this and remember to check out my other fics.Also disclaimer: I don't own DBZ its characters or anything I don't own Beauty and the Beast either I'm just borrowing them.  
  
How could she be in love with him?He was a giant dastardly beast....with a soft heart and a need to be free.No she wasn't in love with him her mind was just playing tricks with her. Any ways she couldn't know if she was in love with him or not she'd never been in love before and she was pretty sure it took allot more than just a few days.  
  
Her whole body was in turmoil, her heart was saying she wanted to be his mate and share his life while her mind was telling her to run away as quickly as she could.She would sleep,Bulma decided and in the morning this whole drugged idea of being in love would be out of her mind.Slipping out of the wondrous dress that made her look the part of the queen she took a shower.  
  
(This````~~~~ means dream sequence I know it wasn't in the real one but this needs to be in here for the following chapter to be right.)  
  
````````````~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~```` ```````````~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````~~~~~~~~~````````````````````There she was standing in the ballroom giant chandeliers dimmed to a low whisper of light.  
  
She was all alone just standing there waiting for something to happen it did the wide yellow curtains started to flutter as if a wind was controlling it. Then out from behind it came a small boy he sat next to a beautiful woman, who must of been his mother.She was reprimanding him but he hung onto every word as if they were delicious treats.Then through the door another person entered, but this time she couldn't see anything it was as if darkness had enveloped the room she could feel he was there ,she could feel his sadness and sorrow.  
  
Who was the man and why was she dreaming about him? She heard him talking to someone heard the deep longing in his heart, who was he?Then she suddenly felt his eyes on her the light in the room suddenly returning. He began to come into veiw,first the gold tipped boots, then strong powerful calves following by muscular legs which led up to a broad chest his arms hung by his side, up even more his face looked surprisingly allot like Gohan's little face and in his little voice squeaked ,"Wake up, wake up."  
  
Bulma jumped out of her sleep to see the sun shining brightly and Gohan jumping on her bed right next to her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?" the old turtle hermit barked as he swung his front door open.Dr.Briefs knew that he was the only person who could possibly help him get his daughter back.  
  
"Master Rochie please I beg of you I need your help my daughter Bulma has been kidnapped by a horrible beast and no one else will help me!!" Master Rochie regarded him slowly then motion for him to follow him in.His house was a museum of old things, things he had never seen before maybe from different planets or galaxies the all looked weird and primitive to what he had at home in his laboratory.  
  
"Stop staring its not polite.,"Muten Rochie said as he dug through his pile of intergalactic magazines."A-ha, here it is a mirror of reflection.."  
  
"Mirror of reflection?" Dr. Briefs asked all mirrors were reflecting maybe this wasn't the best idea to begin with.  
  
"I'm not crazy here take a look for yourself." He shoved the mirror into his hands and scattered away to a different room all the while explaining what the mirror could do."This mirror reflects your true wishes if you wish to see Bulma and what's she is going through you wil..." Dr. Briefs had long stopped listening instead he was watching his daughters smiling face as she walked down a long hall.This couldn't be right ,she was living with a monster, she shouldn't be happy she should be crying.  
  
"This is broken." H said as Muten Rochie emerged from behind a door,"This can't be right."  
  
"On the contrary, this is what she is feeling. This is the truth, trust it or not, she is happy." He swooped the mirror from his clutch and pocket it into a small velvet clove.  
  
"She does not need any help, leave her be.She will return when the time is right."  
  
"What do you mean , tell me!"Dr. Briefs pleaded, as Muten Rochie, as if by magic, disappeared before his eyes.  
  
No one was going to help him.He would just have to do it by himself. He left Muten Rochies house, an owl hooted from some where in the trees its large eyes watching his every move.  
  
The snow was deep in this part of the country, it reached almost to his knees but he would do anything for his daughter.His strength was slowly leaving him as he coughed into his mitten hands. He pulled it away a slight red spot darkened his palm.  
  
A fit of coughing took him and he slowly collapsed into the fallen snow his eyes closing, a small dribble of blood running from the corner of his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heres my mom and dads room," Gohan said excitedly leading her into their room.Chichi was there brushing her ebony hair with a small brush, Goku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"May I speak with you Chichi?" Bulma asked timidly kneeling next to the small doll.  
  
"O f course.Gohan your fathers in the kitchen go, we'll be there soon."Gohan smiled at his mother and Bulma before he left."Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"Chichi asked turning to face her new friend.  
  
"How long have you been married to Goku?"Bulma had been thinking since last night, thinking of her new found revelation. She couldn't possibly be in love with him.Love takes weeks and months to blossom ,didn't it?  
  
Chichi smiled in fond remeberance,"six years, that's how long. I knew him for only two days before we got married and I was in love even then."  
  
"Two days? That's all? Surely, you had known him longer."  
  
Chi chi's brown eyes narrowed"Two days, the big lug, I love him. it only took me that long to realize he was the sayin I wanted to bond with and be my mate."She stopped speaking her eyes widening slightly then returning to their perfect almond round"Why?"  
  
Chichi knew why, she could see the confusion written on Bulmas face. Yes! It was going to happen, she was the one.  
  
"I don't know I just woke up with that question on my mind." Bulma hated to lie to her friend, but she couldn't tell anyone until she was sure. What would they think of her? And poor Gohan, she had promised to help but instead she was off falling in love with Vegeta, not at all helping them.  
  
"Well you have your answer, breakfast should be done. if it isn't ohh someone,preferably Goku, is going to pay.Bulma giggled prettily as she followed chichi down the hall.  
  
Her thoughts wondered as she came to the end of the hall, where the bend led to the stairway.She must've stopped some time in their journey because when she realized what she was doing it was because Vegeta had bumped into her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing just standing there woman? Move!" He bellowed and she slightly jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I must've been lost in a day dream," she replied trying to catch-up with him.  
  
Vegeta had seen her standing there, marveled at how wonderful she looked even in plain garb. And then he remembered last night, the way she fled from him when he actually thought they had gotten somewhere, she had ran off, giving him a phony excuse. that's why he was angry.  
  
"Dreams are for sleep." he growled out taking his seat behind the table, his dark scowling eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? last night was so special and this morning its like it never happened." Dreams, why had he said that? She remembered hers now, the small boy, the frustration in the older ones voice. Who was it, what could it possibly mean?  
  
"Breakfast is served." came an odd voice, one she hadn't heard there before. A silver cart rolled in with two plates on it.  
  
"Krillin! what did I tell you? Stop at Bulma let her get her food first,then go to Vegeta. Its the polite thing to do."Chichi barked out furiously.  
  
It was like the only thing Bulma ever heard her do. She saw the look of annoyance on Vegeta's face and couldn't help but smile, a small giggle surpassed and he turn to glare at her.His dark brooding eyes pierced through her as he stared at her, a fierce look on his face as if he was contemplating something.  
  
In a quick instant he turned towards Chichi and Krillian."Get out." he ordered almost softly, saddly.They both nodded once before exiting, the door closing silently behind them.  
  
They were alone, it was silent and she shifted in her seat, hating the quiet.  
  
"I don't want you here, you have to go." he said quietly, his face sincere and set.  
  
OK what do you think? This my 7th chapter and I have a few left to go. I need help deciding. A friend of mine suggested I do a lemon for this story but separately so I could keep my pg-13 rating. What should I do? Review and tell me, also I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed.  
  
Daftpunkress 


	8. chapter 8

Hello once again. I know its been forever since i've updated but school has been working the hell out of me.This is the 8th chapter and I only have like three more till i'm done. Once again, Gomen I'lll try to post quicker now.  
  
Last time on Bulma and the Beast. How could she be in love with him?/ A fit of coughing took him and he slowly collapsed into the fallen snow his eyes closing, a small dribble of blood running from the corner of his mouth. /"I don't want you here, you have to go." he said quietly, his face sincere and set.  
  
Bulma looked at him confused and a little hurt emotions running rampant in her "Leave? Why Vegeta?" " I don't want you in my house anymore. Go home, you're free." he growled out angrily and Bulma was taken back by the sudden surge of emotion. He was saying one thing, but she could see it in his eyes, he was keeping something from her. He didnt want her to leave at all she could see it plainly as the sayin moons. "Vegeta, why? Just tell me. Was it because of last night? It wasn't your fault I felt faint and I-" Vegeta rose quickly, his fist hitting the table in a firey mask of anger. He was mad at her for leaving so he was going to kick her out. Thats what he was doing, he couldn't possibly want to kill her.But there it was, the blue glow that encompassed his giant hairy paw as he seethed at her. He didnt want her to leave, but she had to. No matter how much he found himself caring for her or wishing the damned curse was raised from him, he couldn't keep her locked away while someone else neede her.He had seen her father collapse, had listened as he had begged the old hermit for help, anger had first boiled in him and then pity for his weakness. He couldn't keep Bulma there as long as her father was that ill.If and When she would of found out, after he had died, she would leave him in malice and hate. But if he let her go she might come back to him." Leave, woman! Are you deaf, or do youwant me to throw you out?" He spewed out through clenched teeth. Bulma sat ther, tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks, she stared up at him silently, her eyes sadened and begging.Silently she stood her eyes never leaving his ebony ones, she bowed her head to wipe away the endless tears with one last look back at him she ran off. Her long hair billowing behind her as she rushed to the front door. Her mind was to clouded with confusion and sadness to even realise what she was doing. She was leaving, she should be happy, shouldnt she? Afterall she had never planned to stay with him from the beginning and now the time had come for her to leave. She hadnt even said good bye to her new friends, she was going to miss them all. As the cold air hit her face she took to the sky, her tears frozen against her face. How could he have hated her so much? The look of anger in his face frightened her even now.But she couldnt forget his eyes, they had been dull and expressionless void of all emotion, unlike the many times they had given her glimaces into his soul. How could she love him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Vegeta knocked over the large dining room table then stormed out of the room.He was such an idiot, how could he possibly have thought that he didnt care about her? She had been gone less than a minute and he already missed her. There was still time, he could go out and bring her back. But that couldnt be right. If he really loved her he would let her go to her fathers death bed. Love? Did he love her? No! He couldnt love her. The frail beauty, the dazzling blue eyes, her soft gentle voice, her loving touches.No, he did love her, he loved her. Vegeta stumbled back falling against the wall, he, a saiyan prince, a man incapable of true love, loved her. But that didnt matter, not anymore. She was gone, she didnt love him. Kami he was an asshole to her. He should of told her. That would of made it easier for him to let her go. He wasnt purely selfish, he knew what was right and what was wrong. "Vegeta what happened out there?" Goku asked hopping over to him. "She left," was all Vegeta could growl out as he sank into his bed, his eyes closed the soft material feeling like fire against his fur. "Why? What did you do to her?" "Nothing, she needed to go, her father needs her." He sat up to look at his friend, knowing he had slipped up and let their only way of being returned to their normal bodies slip away. Vegeta loked to his friend for comfort in his decision, it had been the right thing to do.But Goku didnt say anything, his eyes had found the crystal glass dome on the table, his heart sank deeper. A blood red petal was drifting delicatly to the bottom of the glass. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Bulma arrived at her home in tears, but she tried to quickly clear her eyes in fear that her father would see her. "Daddy! I'm home where are you?" She called out dusting snow from her dress and shoes. There was no answer. Bulma raised her ki slightly allowing her to feel for his. She found it, weak and barley hanging on. She headed into his direction but stopped as she felt something else, there was someone else there with him. A woman.....no....not a woman......a certain woman.... Her mother! but she was dead, she couldnt be there. Bulma gently pushed her fathers door, then stepped back as her body was surged with a sudden pain, she clutched her heart and fell to the ground. Slowly as the pain eroded she begin to sense her mother leaving as if she was going. She stood and dragged herself into the bedroom, her father laid ther, his arm hanging off the bed, a handkercheif stained with blood was clutched between his fingers. He was breathing but only barely and he coughed again and opened his eyes. "Bulma? Bulma you have come back to me....."  
  
  
  
Yay! I finnaly finished that chapter. Its been so long since I've updated but thanks to those that still read .I promise to update quicker with the next chapter. Daftpunkress 


End file.
